


Birthday (Karmagisa One-Shot)

by Aiko_Kiya



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Birthday, GO TO THE KOROSENSEI QUEST UNIVERSE AND STAY SMALL LIKE YOU ARE THERE, I need to stop this, M/M, Nagi you are supposed to stay small and cute forever, One-Shot, Originally Posted on Wattpad, and Karma you annoying potato, but you're also a bean at the same time, he's 15 now, my little child is growing up, why, you must be chibi!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiko_Kiya/pseuds/Aiko_Kiya
Summary: Never before had Nagisa enjoyed his birthday. In fact, it was his least favorite day of the year and only three people to date knew it. Not even the school records had his birthday.The only people who knew were his mother, who made the day miserable.His father, who never came to see Nagisa or save him from his hell.And Karma, who is determined to make his 15th his best birthday yet.





	Birthday (Karmagisa One-Shot)

It was normal day for most people.

But for Shiota Nagisa it was the worst day of the year.

Every time the date came around his mother would buy Nagisa countless dresses and make him try each one on, stating that "a lady should find the perfect dress for her perfect birthday." For a normal girl it probably would have been wonderful, but he wasn't a lady.

 

Luckily for Nagisa, this year his birthday was a school day - Thursday to be precise. That meant he didn't have to deal with the dresses and other frilly adornments until after school. The only problem with going today was that one of the few people who knew about his birthday went to his school, and said person knew that Nagisa hated his birthday. It even was a sore spot for him now, as right before they had cut ties the other had promised he'd make Nagisa's 13th birthday perfect. But not two weeks before, the friend had finally realized he'd lost the blue-haired boy and probably couldn't get him back.

 

Out of all the times Akabane Karma could have realized something like that.

 

Nagisa woke up to his normal screeching alarm on the other side of his room. Glaring at his phone placed much too far away, he flopped out of the bed and clumsily placed a pale finger on the button that shut the damned thing off.

 

Groaning slightly, Nagisa got ready for school and put his hair up into the usual pigtails before heading out the door of his apartment silently as to not wake his mother and begin the day of pain earlier than necessary.

 

Plastering his usual smile onto his face, Nagisa kept his worries in so to not burden anyone else with what he deemed to be "trivial problems." Sliding the door open, Nagisa entered his classroom and went to his desk, realizing he was a little early in his attempts to leave home as soon as possible. Resisting the urge to just collapse on his desk and go back to sleep, Nagisa sifted through his bag for something he could do, annoyingly coming up with very little and nothing interesting at that.

 

Right as he was about to give up, the noise of the door sliding open and closed could be heard, and Nagisa turned his gaze to the new occupant of the room, just to lock eyes with none other than Akabane Karma.

 

"Hi Karma." Nagisa greeted casually, for they had abandoned honorifics by now, seeing as they both had secret crushes on each other, hoping that Karma had forgotten his birthday altogether or at the very least didn't realize it was today.

 

"Hello Birthday Boy~."

 

Well it appeared that he hadn't forgotten.

 

Nagisa looked away.

 

"Keep that quiet, okay? You know I hate my birthday."

 

"Does that mean you won't let me spoil you?" Karma crept closer to his secret crush.

 

"Of course you can't spoil me! We'll be in class!" Nagisa retorted, a small blush coloring his face.

 

"But after school?"

 

"I have to go home to Mom..."

 

Just as Karma was going to retort, both Kayano and Sugino entered the building and forced Karma to keep quiet as they were still in the dark about the blue-haired boy's mother.

 

Nagisa instantly began chatting with the pair, turning his attention away from Karma who just sent a small glare toward the newcomers before going back to his own desk and promptly kicking up his feet once he had sat down.

 

The other class members of 3-E began drifting in, and before long Korosensei had entered the room and the new day in their assassination classroom had begun.

 

The first lessons went by as normal until it was time for their daily assassination training. 

 

Now, ordinarily Karma would have skipped training in favor of taking a nap in the woods, but today he decided to play a game. The aim? Say "happy birthday" to Nagisa as many times as he could without anyone else catching on.

 

And as if the world was praising him for a good idea, the itinerary of today's class was one on one sparring between two classmates, all pairs having been picked beforehand by Karasuma-sensei.

 

As luck (or more accurately as skill, as nobody else could match Karma nor Nagisa) would have it, Karma and Nagisa ended up as partners. Some people may think that in a spar it would be better for Karma to fight someone who specialized in strength such as Terasaka, but in this case the spar was heavily riddled with pure assassination, making Nagisa an almost unstoppable beast.

 

"Begin!" Karasuma-sensei's firm voice commanded the class with little warning but the students, who were used to this from their strict instructor, quickly obeyed and began to spar.

 

Karma made the first move, sending a left kick towards his partner, which was expertly dodged.

 

"Hey it's a pretty happy day today, almost like it's somebody's birthday!" Karma exclaimed, earning a glare and an especially hard punch to his side. Score: 1.

 

Karma circled around Nagisa to whisper in his ear: "Happy birthday." Score: 2.

 

Nagisa jammed his elbow into Karma's core, forcing him back.

 

With a glare, Nagisa jumped and attacked, just to get his wrist grabbed and have "happy birthday" whispered again. Score: 3. Nagisa slithered out of Karma's grip and made another punch.

 

It kept going on like this for a good while, Karma stating "happy birthday" all the way to a score of 17 before Nagisa finally had enough and took out a small square of fabric.

 

"What's that? It's your Birthd-mhn!" Karma protested as Nagisa appeared behind him and swiftly gagged him, cutting off his ability to speak.

 

"Hold! Nagisa-kun, why did you gag Karma-kun?" Karasuma-sensei asked, also wondering where Nagisa got a gag in the first place.

 

"He was being annoying and kept whispering in my ear." Nagisa protested, his normal facade of a personality slipping as he snapped at their teacher.

 

Karasuma-sensei was shocked at Nagisa's out of character tone, but the teacher went to Karma anyway and tried to take off the gag, just to realize that the knot tied was very tight and much to complicated for him to undo.

 

"What kind of knot did you even tie Nagisa-kun?" Karasuma fiddled with trying to slip the cloth off, but it was too far inside Karma's mouth to come off that way.

 

"My Dad taught it to me." Nagisa smiled his trademark false smile before calmly walking back into the classroom with his other peers, who were sending him glances every now and then, surprised with the boy's actions.

 

It was about three minutes through Bitch-sensei's English class when Karma walked in, ungagged.

 

"Karasuma-sensei had to cut it off." Karma answered the unasked question he knew people were thinking as he plopped back into his seat.

 

"Oh... well continuing, I'm going to point at you and you have to say a sentence in English. No repeating and no getting it wrong or I'll kiss you~." Bitch-sensei instructed before starting with Kimura.

 

Most people said regular sentences, like "how are you" and "where is the bathroom," while a few said the sentences Bitch-sensei had been teaching them, usually while blushing.

 

When it was Karma's turn, Nagisa was, quite frankly, unsurprised at his sentence.

 

"Happy Birthday Nagisa~." 

 

"Nagisa-kun? Is it your birthday today? I didn't know!" Kayano exclaimed.

 

"No, no it's not Kayano-san, my birthday is in October. Karma's just being Karma." Nagisa lied fluidly before the next person spoke their sentence, then sending Karma another of his snakey glares.

 

Bitch-sensei's was the second to last class, with Korosensei doing math before everyone was let out of school.

 

Once the bell rang, Nagisa took out his phone to tell his mother he was on his way home, just for the device to be swept out of his hands.

 

"Karma! Give that back I need to tell my Mom I'm on my way home!" Nagisa jumped but couldn't get the phone back.

 

"Why would you lie to your mother like that?" Karma smirked as he began typing something and sent it quickly.

 

"Why would I lie? I'm not lying to her! And what did you just send!?" Nagisa fumed as he finally jumped onto a desk and snatched his phone back from the much taller boy.

 

"'Just got invited to hang out with a friend for the night, be back tomorrow'?! Karma! She'll flip!" Nagisa shouted.

 

His phone beeped with a new text.

 

"Alright honey, see you tomorrow."

 

Nagisa's eyes widened at his luck. "What the hell..." He murmured as Karma read the text over the smaller one's shoulder before taking and pocketing the device once again.

 

"Now I get to spoil you and you can't stop me~." Karma forcefully picked Nagisa up bridal-style and walked out of the classroom.

 

"Wait! Karma! Where are we going? Why did you pick me up? I can walk perfectly fine you know!" Nagisa protested as Karma reached the foot of the mountain.

 

"I know you can walk but I also know you can, and would, run away. But if I'm carrying you then you can't do that now can you~? Now come on, let's go to your favorite cafe." Karma continued walking to the cafe, getting quite a few looks before finally setting Nagisa down once they were right in front of the quaint coffee shop.

 

"Karma how did you know this was my favorite? I always say it's the other one." Nagisa questioned.

 

"Because your eyes don't light up when we go to the other one, but when we come here you get so happy. I take note of the little things when it comes to a good actor like you." Karma gently smiled before walking into the building and sitting down at a table, Nagisa right behind him.

 

A bouncy waitress came up to the pair a little while later.

 

"What would you two lovebirds like today?" She asked teasingly.

 

Nagisa opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Karma.

 

"We'd like one slice of your best blueberry pie, and two strawberry milks." He ordered before closing the menu and returning it to the girl, who left.

 

"Why didn't you correct her?!" Nagisa questioned.

 

"Why waste my breath? She may be right at some point." Karma teased, causing Nagisa to blush furiously.

 

"K-Karma!" Nagisa chided, but secretly was overjoyed at the interest, even if it was in joke form and Nagisa thought it meant nothing.

 

"Here y'all go!" She waitress returned with the slice of pie and the two drinks, one of which Nagisa took and began nibbling on the straw.

 

Karma picked up his fork and cut a bite of the pie before putting it near Nagisa's mouth.

 

"Say 'aah.'" He joked, earning an annoyed huff, but the pie was still eaten from the fork.

 

"It's really good." Nagisa mumbled happily before taking his own fork and getting more of the pie, just to decide to treat Karma to the same embarrassment by putting the pie near his mouth.

 

"It's my turn to feed you now~." Nagisa smiled "innocently" as Karma gained a small blush and ate the pie.

 

"Wow it really is good." Karma stared at the pastry in shock as the two began ravenously tearing into the dessert, leaving nothing left.

 

The waitress from before skipped in with the bill, which read 1072 yen as the total. "Sorry to interrupt you two, I'll just set this here and leave you to it~" She winked at the pair and left, her suspiciously familiar purple-dyed hair disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Nagisa reached for his wallet, just to see 1100 yen already sitting on the bill.

 

"Karma you don't have to pay."

 

"Too bad, I did. Let's go." Karma took Nagisa by the wrist and they moved onto their next destination, the arcade.

 

"It's been awhile since I've been to an arcade. Mom would never let me anywhere near video games." Nagisa looked around at all the flashing colors and lights in awe, while Karma look at Nagisa in adoration, a small smile adorning his face at the happiness he had managed to give Nagisa. Not Kayano, Karma. Karma gave him that happiness.

 

Ticking an imaginary scoreboard in his mind of him vs. Kayano (which currently had Karma winning 10,001 to -2), Karma took Nagisa by the hand and lead him in.

 

"Want to play this one?" Karma asked, walking Nagisa over to a Sonic Ninja two-player game.

 

"YEAH!" Nagisa exclaimed as Karma put in a few tokens he had bought yesterday in preparation.

 

The game started up and Nagisa and Karma began to play the co-op game, working together to win.

 

The game wasn't a very long one, lasting only a few minutes before the words of "Level Complete - Game Finished" flashed on the screen.

 

"That was so much fun!" Nagisa bubbled, excited to finally be able to do things he enjoyed on what was usually the worst day of the year.

 

"Having fun are you?" Karma chuckled slightly.

 

"A lot of fun! Thank you Karma." Nagisa smiled a genuine smile up at his crush.

 

Karma couldn't help but smile back as he boldly reached out and pulled Nagisa into a hug.

 

"I'm glad today isn't as bad as all the other birthdays."

 

Nagisa wrapped his arms around Karma's waist, blissfully enjoying the warmth emanating from Karma's body.

 

"It's much better."

 

Slowly, the pair parted, even though they both could have stayed like that for eternity.

 

"Next up, let's go back to my place." Karma took Nagisa's hand and lead them to his larger than average house after they took the bus a bit closer.

 

"No matter how many times I visit, your house always amazes me." Nagisa admitted.

 

"Well it's the house of an amazing person." Karma quipped, gaining a laugh of agreement from the boy beside him.

 

"That it is, Karma."

 

Karma deflected a blush using a laugh as he walked into the kitchen and began preparing food.

 

"What are you making Karma?" Nagisa asked, sitting on a bar stool.

 

"It's a surprise~." Karma winked as he continued making the food.

 

"Wait, are you making sushi?!" Nagisa's eyes lit up when he saw the ingredients to make his favorite food lined up on the counter.

 

"You guessed it." Karma gave a warm smile as he wrapped the last roll and placed the platter on the table before going back to the kitchen and getting two plates and two glasses before making one final trip to get a pitcher of water and two sodas (which may or may not have been blueberry and strawberry but don't tell anyone.)

 

Putting the red soda in front of Nagisa and the blue one in front of himself, Karma sat down.

 

"Itadakimasu!" The boys said in unison before grabbing their chopsticks, putting all types of sushi rolls and nigiri on their plates and digging in.

 

"Wow Karma, this is really good!" Nagisa smiled happily as he wolfed down the food.

 

"Thanks." Karma smiled back as he enjoyed his own food as well.

 

After filling themselves to the brim, Karma, once again, vanished into the kitchen after flicking off the lights on his way out.

 

"Karma, why did you turn off the lights?" Nagisa asked, his senses adapting to the darkness after a little bit of time.

 

Karma came back out with a small cake with two lit number candles on it saying '15' blazing.

 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nagiiiiii, happy birthday to you~!" Karma sang as he placed the cake down in front of Nagisa, who blew out the candles with a smile. Karma clapped once the candles were out.

 

"Thanks Karma."

 

"No problem." Karma cut two slices of cake and passed them out to himself and Nagisa.

 

It didn't take long for that cake to magically disappear.

 

"Let's watch a movie!" Karma scooped Nagisa up into his arms and threw him onto the couch, quickly wrapping him tightly in a blanket.

 

"Wait! Karma!" Nagisa struggled against the blanket, but Karma used his arms to keep Nagisa in until he gave up.

 

"Good! Now that you've submitted to the blanket cocoon, I'll put on a movie." Karma smirked.

 

"No horror!" Nagisa yelled.

 

"Don't worry, it's your birthday." Karma grabbed a movie from the drawer he kept them in and put it in the slot.

 

The title flashed on the screen as it began and Karma pulled the rolled up Nagi into his lap, earning a deep blush from Nagisa, but nonetheless, the blue-haired boy rested his head against Karma's chest and watched the movie, which turned out to be a romantic comedy.

 

Throughout the whole movie, Nagisa was laughing his head off just to look up and see tears in Karma's eyes.

 

"Karma? Do you want to stop watching it?" Nagisa managed to get his hand out of the cocoon to wipe Karma's tears away.

 

"N-No." He stuttered. "Your laugh is really cute." Karma smiled.

 

Nagisa smiled back and was about to turn back to the screen when his face was held in place.

 

By Karma's lips.

 

Nagisa's eyes widened before he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Karma's neck.

 

Shortly after connecting, they broke apart all too soon.

 

"I guess I'm gay now..." Nagisa joked, making them both laugh.

 

"That makes two of us." Karma warmly smiled before pecking Nagisa's lips again and shutting off the movie. Karma stood up and offered his hand to his newly acquired boyfriend.

 

"Shall we head to bed, my little Blueberry Pie?" Karma teased, getting a giggle from Nagisa as he took Karma's large hand, which enveloped his smaller one with a soothing warmth.

 

"We shall, my giant Strawberry Shortcake." Nagisa teased in response as the two went up the stairs to Karma's room.

 

Karma aimlessly tossed one of his softest (and biggest) shirts back at Nagisa as he continued sifting through his drawers for the pajamas he knew he owned even if he didn't use them often, but he knew Nagisa would be more comfortable if he wore something other than his underwear.

 

Nagisa looked at the shirt, smiling at the light blue color it was. The size was much too big, and it even looked like it was big on Karma, but the fabric was very soft, so Nagisa had no problems with exchanging it with his school clothes, which, admittedly, weren't the most comfortable things in the world.

 

Karma finished changing into his own floppy dark red shirt and laid down on his bed, dragging Nagisa from his sitting position to lay under the warm, fluffy covers with him.

 

Nagisa smiled and closed his eyes as he curled up into Karma's protective arms. Karma pulled the boy close and gingerly wrapped one arm around his waist and the other around the back of his head, where he softly took Nagisa's hair down from its ties.

 

"I love you Karma." Nagisa mumbled, half asleep.

 

Karma kissed Nagisa's forehead lightly before closing his own eyes and snuggling down into his pillow.

 

"I love you too." 

 

It was normal day for most people.

 

But for Shiota Nagisa it was the best day of the year.

 

"Happy birthday."

 

(A/N) Thanks to my friend JapaneseDragonRider for beta-ing/editing this! (She added my cameo btw (I'm the waiter))


End file.
